1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the game of billiards and, more specifically, to a device utilized by participants while playing the game. In particular, the present invention relates to a combination device used to optimize the condition of the hands of the participants and the tip of the billiard cue during the course of the game.
2. Description of the Background
It is extremely important for an individual participating in a serious game of billiards to have dry hands. Moisture on a player""s bridge hand creates too much friction with the billiard cue. This condition creates an un-smooth stroke as the player makes a shot. Moisture on the hands will also, over time, cause a smooth billiard cue shaft to become dirty and tacky. Therefore, a convenient means of dispensing powder onto the hands of a participant during a game is imperative.
Likewise, a device for an individual to scuff and/or shape the leather billiard cue tip during the course of a game is also imperative. Billiard cue tips are generally leather and, through normal use, will lose their shape and ability to retain chalk. Means to scuff and/or shape a billiard cue tip allows the player to form the tip to their liking, thus increasing confidence and shot accuracy. The scuffing process also allows the tip to retain chalk. Chalk is needed on the leather tip to increase the friction at the moment of contact between the tip and the billiard ball. Without the friction provided by the chalk, the ball when struck may (1) not react normally, (2) go off the intended line, or (3) result in a miscue. Any one of these occurrences might cause a player to miss the intended shot.
Others have attempted to address these two requirements through multi-purpose tools and/or devices. U.S. Pat. No. 3,963,237 to Bushberger, U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,682 to Sutton, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,545,093 to Contestabile et al. each disclose a tool/device with means to (1) dispense powder onto the hands and (2) shape/manicure the leather cue tip while playing billiards. However, these devices are not necessarily simple in design and/or not easy to make use of during a game of billiards.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,963,237 to Bushberger discloses a hand-held unit that carries a cue chalk cube and includes a power source for oscillating the cue chalk cube in a substantially rectilinear path. On the other end of the hand-held unit from the cue chalk cube is situated a talcum powder dispenser. A file for dressing the cue tip is attached to the outside of the unit.
This unit requires additional user manipulation to facilitate the powder dispensing process. Specifically, a cap must be rotated in order to align external chamber perforations with internal chamber perforations to allow the powder to be dispensed. This action is not convenient for the user because two hands are required. Furthermore, shaking the device is required to get powder from it. Shaking the unit makes for a messy and inconsistent dispensing action for the powder and leads to waste via its dispersion into the air.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,682 to Sutton discloses a device for conditioning the tip of a pool cue that includes a hand-held housing containing a motor and two or more separate tip conditioning mechanisms separately powered by the motor. The pool cue can be inserted into one opening in the housing for subjecting the cue tip to a scuffing action. The pool cue can be inserted into a second opening in the housing in order to apply chalk to the cue tip surface. Preferably the housing contains a powder dispenser for supplying moisture-absorbing powder to the hands of the pool player
As with the Bushberger ""237 device, this unit also requires additional user manipulation to facilitate the powder dispensing process. The small powder dispenser, located at one end of the housing, is operated by the user manually depressing a disc-like valve which opens two small openings and allows the powder to be gravitationally dispensed. This method of application does not allow the user to control powder dispensing/dispersion and requires two hands (i.e. one to hold the device and the other to operate the valve).
The Bushberger ""237 and Sutton ""682 devices incorporate motorized mechanisms to shape/scuff the tip of a billiard cue. They both also include a motorized means for applying chalk to the tip. Motorized devices can be unreliable, require maintenance (i.e. battery replacement), and do not provide the user with discretion concerning the shape of the tip. Additionally, the shaping/scuffing action is not visible to the user while the motorized device is being operated. The ability to observe the in-process shaping/scuffing action is essential. The shape of a billiard cue tip can vary significantly and is dependent upon the individual""s playing preferences (e.g. a rounded tip vs. a flatter tip). This preference will also vary based on the type of tip being shaped/scuffed (e.g. hard, medium, or soft).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,545,093 to Contestabile et al. discloses a compact billiard accessory that has a generally cylindrical first and second housing which are selectively connectable. The first housing includes a first concave, abrasive surface located adjacent to a first annular end surface of the housing for scraping a cue stick tip, and a second concave, abrasive surface located adjacent to an opposed annular end surface of the housing for shaping the tip. The second housing has a cap with a hole in its surface at one end of the housing that can be rotated to align the hole with a hole in the second end surface of the housing for forming a channel to a refillable talc chamber in the housing. A cue chalk holder fits in the first end of the second housing. When not in use, the first and second housings can be connected to form a compact billiard accessory for clean and convenient storage.
With this device, the dispensing of the powder is achieved by the user aligning holes at one end of the chamber with holes at its opposite end. This action, combined with the shaking required to dispense the powder, is inconvenient as noted in the discussions regarding Bushberger ""237 and Sutton ""682. Additionally, the multiple means for shaping/scuffing the billiard cue tip require the user to remove and exchange parts at one end of the device in order to obtain the chosen function.
The issues outlined above are obvious to one with ordinary skill in the art. A compact, multi-purpose device designed to solve the aforementioned problems is not known to exist. It would, therefore, be advantageous to provide a device possessing the ability to (1) neatly and reliably apply powder to the hands as a means of absorbing moisture and reducing friction and (2) shape/scuff (i.e. manicure) the tip of a billiard cue to match the preferences of the individual.
It is, therefore, the primary objective of the present invention to provide a compact, multi-purpose device, for use during a game of billiards, designed to neatly and reliably apply powder to the hands and to shape/scuff the tip of a billiard cue to match the preferences of the individual.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a compact, multi-purpose device, for use during a game of billiards, that can be easily manipulated to neatly dispense a small, controlled amount of powder onto an individual""s hands from a refillable chamber.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a compact, multi-purpose device, for use during a game of billiards, that allows an individual full discretion as to the amount of powder to be dispensed onto the hands by providing two dispensing techniques, either xe2x80x9ctappingxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9crollingxe2x80x9d the device.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a compact, multi-purpose device, for use during a game of billiards, that can be refilled with powder easily and function properly regardless of whether the powder chamber is full or almost empty.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a compact, multi-purpose device, for use during a game of billiards, that incorporates a replaceable shaping/scuffing element allowing an individual to replace a worn element or to change the degree of xe2x80x9croughnessxe2x80x9d of the element to suit the user""s preferences.
It is still a further objective of the present invention to provide a compact, multi-purpose device, for use during a game of billiards, that is simple in design and low in maintenance, yet able to perform the functions outlined above consistently and without fail.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a compact, multi-purpose device, for use during a game of billiards, that can be comfortably carried in an individual""s pocket or billiard cue carrying case.
In accordance with the above objects, an improved billiard accessory with combination powder dispensing and cue tip shaping/scuffing capabilities, for use during a game of billiards, is represented by a compact, substantially cylindrical device. The design of the device incorporates the combination of portability, functionality, user discretion, and neatness/convenience of use lacking in the prior art. The device provides a simple, yet reliable means of dispensing small, easily controlled amounts of powder onto the hands of billiard players via the use of a ball and spring assembly. The dispensing of the powder is accomplished using only one hand and without the need for shaking the device. The device allows the user to dispense/apply the powder by (1) compressing the assembly and xe2x80x9crollingxe2x80x9d the powder, or (2) xe2x80x9ctappingxe2x80x9d the ball and spring assembly on the appropriate area of the hand(s). A friction fit, removable cap is provided to cover the ball and spring assembly to prevent the unintended dispensing of powder in an individual""s pocket or billiard cue carrying case during periods of non-use.
The present invention is a device that also includes a shaping/scuffing tool, on the end opposite the ball and spring assembly, that allows an individual to manicure the tip of a billiard cue. The shaping/scuffing tool consists of an abrasive element positioned in a concave recess at the end of the device. The abrasive element is replaceable/interchangeable.
The degree of xe2x80x9croughnessxe2x80x9d and durability inherent in the shaping/scuffing element is variable depending on the type of billiard cue tip (i.e. hard, medium, or soft) utilized by an individual. For example, if an individual uses a hard, layered tip, he/she may want to use a rougher element to shape that type of tip. Conversely, if a soft tip is preferred, a smoother element can be installed in the concave recess. The process of shaping/scuffing the tip of a billiard cue is performed manually, thus allowing the individual to directly observe and control the shaping/scuffing action. This prevents over scuffing and/or removal of too much of the tip.